


Coca cola hennessy

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, soft nkmk uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: In which they meet in a bar





	Coca cola hennessy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon be calling me out about my (writing) inactivity ever since i picked up monster hunter sooooooooooo i finally wrote something

**"** I didn’t think you’d be the kind to drink,” She says, pulling your half-drunk ass out of the bar you frequent.  “At least not _this much.”_ Your class notes for that day spills out of the file you’ve been carrying around all day, and you suppose you’ll regret in the morning for losing it. At the moment though, you’re hyper focused on how good the shorter girl (putting _visibly_ lot of effort in dragging you) looks, specifically how cute she is. You shoot her a smile and hope it doesn’t come out too dumb.

“When Nozomi told me you’re a medicine student I thought you had more self-control.” She rambles on, you hear something about a good catch and you grin, still confused but whatever works. The street at night is too quiet for your liking, you feel your heart pound louder than ever and it gets on your nerves.

“I do.” You manage. The urge to puke on the sidewalk is strong, but if there’s one thing you know you shouldn’t do, it would be not expelling ten cups of coca cola hennessy mixed with your stomach acid right in front of a _really_ cute girl. And that is enough self-control to put Eli to shame.

Nico snorts, in a way that you really don’t like because that reminds you so much of your baby cousin whom you wished never existed. “Hey Maki, where’s your apartment?” Your bar mate of three weeks asks, whipping out her phone as she does so. Bar mate makes you giggle a little, you suppose it is a little pathetic to get attached to a (complete!) stranger even though you’ve been sitting beside her for the past six drinking sessions now.

You point to a block just a little way down the street and pushes her arm down. No calling, you don’t want Eli to find out you’ve been getting more drinks than you could possible take from Nozomi.

“I can walk home.” You mutter, releasing yourself from the embrace. The smell of cool air hits, instead of her cherry smelling perfume. You kinda miss it a little.

“Are you sure?”

“Uh, what’s your name again?” You almost whip out your wallet to tip her before you realize she _isn’t_ the girl serving you drinks.

Nico _tuts._ Just like your professor and you wince. “Nico. I just _told_ you that an hour ago. Nico’s hurt!” She exclaims as you lean on the wall, trying to catch your breath. She refers herself in third person, you internally grimace despite all the mud in your brain.

“Thanks uh, Nico?”

“No problem.” She clicks her tongue and gives a wink. That’s really when you give her a good look, and you have to agree she looks really good in that blouse and mini skirt. It makes you wonder what a pretty girl like her is doing all alone on Christmas eve.

“Hey uh, Nico?” You tug at your tie to loosen it, and bite your lips only to find her staring at it like how you’re staring at hers.

“Yeah?”

There’s a brief charged moment and you think you might’ve been touch-deprived, or simply too far gone tonight. Nico bites her lips a little and you decided to take the bite, quite literally.

“Thanks.” You drop the word and kiss her. “See you on Wednesday.” You whisper into her ears as you twist on your heels, almost haughtily, but all the past experiences with boys tell you that’s a cool and sexy exit.

Except you trip over your own feet, straight into her arms; completely unexpected, uncalculated and straight up uncool. There is a breathy moment in which you just look into her widening eyes yet again, and you feel the earth spin again but not in a good way. _Not like this,_ you think, before collapsing on top of her on the pavement.

“Ow-”

The street lights are surprisingly ambient, shining in a way that’s almost soft. Almost as soft as the laughter you’re hearing from this girl before you.

“Miss I-can-walk-home,” Nico laughs, extracting herself from tangled limbs. “God Nozomi definitely _didn’t_ tell me about how much of a mess you could be. Good marketing on her side.”

“Maybe home is where your arms are,” You stick out your tongue at this _youngling_ and squint hard. Somewhere out there your brain is telling you that’s not the way to flirt but you’re lowkey annoyed at your own incapability to walk home and stuck in your (very attractive) bar mate’s arms. You stick your tongue out further, much to your own chagrin. It earns you two pinches on the cheeks and you slap those arms away.

“What _are_ you doing on Christmas eve alone anyways?” Nico asks, exhausted and you both sit on the sidewalk. She looks almost pensive, but you catch her side glances and return them with your own. At least you think she could appreciate how much you dressed up for nobody on Christmas, if only to pretend to be busy from the suitors you get from university.

You take a while to answer, the cogs in your brain are barely functioning. “On a date.” You huff, taking a shameless whiff of her perfume as you lay on her shoulder. A bold move on your part, but Nico doesn’t seem to really mind. The street lights shine softly, and it seems like no one is around at this neighbourhood at four in the morning.

“And where is your date?”

“I could ask you the same you know,” You bite back and kick your legs out, “What’s a pretty girl like you doing alone on Christmas eve?”

“ _Nozomi_ invited me, apparently to uh, a date. You know. That bartender.”

“She sure looked like she has time for you today,” You laugh, pushing your fringe up. This earns you an exhale from Nico that even drunk you couldn’t miss.

“Well I could say the same for your wonderful date, Maki-chan.” Nico rolls her eyes, and pushes your head off her shoulder. _Rude,_ you think, but for some reason you think you’ll enjoying prodding this girl.

“Thanks for being my wonderful date,” You put your chin on your knees and grin, hoping it doesn’t come out too dumb.

“I don’t think you qualify,” Nico giggles, before leaning in for a kiss. “Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> And merry christmas everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! take this as a christmas fic please this is the only thing i've got.


End file.
